puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Central
Party Central was a crew of the Midnight Ocean. History Party Central was named after the numerous homes owned by Bridalgirl and Deanyu that always enjoyed great times after pillaging the seas. Following PC's founding was the founding of the flag Avast Party People. APP was its home for the majority of the first year in which PC spent the year as the largest crew in the flag, building family within crew and flag and blockading Orca Island. When the disbanding of APP occured, PC found its home in the flag DeathDrakkar. After 3 months the senior officers decided that differing opinions were too great and decided to remake the flag Avast Party People. On September 29th, 2007 Bridalgirl stepped down as captain in order to leave the game. Katterina took over to lead the crew in a new era! Shortly after, the crew was merged into another, and as far as anyone knows, the members have either retired or play on other oceans. The mates of PC were usually found out pillaging or partying in PC VI (Deanyu's Esate on Epsilon). No matter where they are you can always count on lively chat and a close family. Public Statement What comes before part B? Part-ay! This Crew and its parties and pillages are hereby dedicated to Dagnabit- a great mate who we will dearly miss. Welcome to Party Central! The most huggggggable crew in the ocean! We are always welcoming all types of members so if ye'd like to join just see any officer! After ye agree to the following rules: 1. Never ever ever leave in a battle. This includes "straight lining" in SF. You will be planked and docked poe. 2. Don't beg for: booty, getting to port, poe, free stuff, etc. Just do your job and you will be paid very well. 3. Don't ask for a promotion. I promote people as I see fit. Even if you have experience you must start out as a pirate until you sail with a training SO. You must register at the forum to set up this training! No one can handle promotions but the captain. 4. Don't leave a station during a battle unless you have been ordered by an officer. If you leave a station it hurts the ship. If the ship is not in battle, you may leave a station IF you ask first. 5. HELP your crew! Your crew is first and foremost important, meaning if they are sailing you need to help them out. "All hands" means they NEED you asap. If you are in the middle of something, let them know you'll be there when you are finished. 6. Please ask Permission to Board a ship (or ptb). Unless the officer has called OOB (out of battle) or if they say All aboard or hop on or whatnot :) 7. Do not tell the captain how to drive or run their ship. Also do not spam. Either of these violations can be immediately plankable without warning. First violation of rules will result in a warning, the second will be a demotion. *Our crew mascot is the Dancing Pig on MSN. ----------------------------------------- The Crew has the following shops, and if you are a subscriber you should take a job there at these: Bridalgirl's Tailoring Stall on Ace in the Hull shipbuilding Shop on Nu- Deanyu and Bridalgirl Blueyedannie's Apothecary on Emperor Get a Loom Weavery on Tinga- Bridalgirl Rusty Poker on Orca-flag shop Katterina's Distillery on Nu-flag shop Oh For Frig Sake Shipyard on Gaea-Zmartini and Deanyu Discounts at several shops, just ask the owners or managers :) Pirates of the Week Party Central has had many Pirates of the Week named both in the flag Avast Party People and DeathDrakkar. The program was began by Rese and implemented through the events committee of APP. It was thought to give some recognition to pirates in the flag that did great things but may otherwise go unnoticed. During the crew's one week flagless the officers voted on a crew POTW, that was 12/4-12/10 Marblerouge. When the crew joined DeathDrakkar, it brought the POTW tradition as well. The program is cheifly run by Bridalgirl with nominations and voting done by royal and titled members of the flag. Royal and titled members of the flag are not eligible for the award themselves. Today APP's POTW's get a grey or maroon card for the week, their name and nomination quote in the flag articles, flag forums, and on yppedia.